Shattered
by Sherlock's Sparrow
Summary: Gisbourne's deepest secret, is also one of his greatest desires. And hatreds. M for adult content UPDATE: Ch.7
1. Secrets

**Shattered**

**By: Sherlock's Sparrow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _Robin Hood_, the BBC version or any other.

* * *

**Chapter One: Secrets**

_Gisbourne and his men had captured Locksley in a chapel. He was already bound and seated in front of the altar, when Gisbourne arrived. He approached the trussed up outlaw, his face full of mirth and menace. Gisbourne stood in front of Locksley, relishing the empowering feelings he got from towering over his captive._

"_I've caught you at last, Locksley," he said, squatting down to get eye level._

_Locksley did not reply, but gave his captor a defiant, disdainful stare. Gisbourne grabbed Locksley's chin in one hand._

"_So proud. So arrogant. So naïve," he murmured, using his free hand to lightly trace down Locksley's cheek, along his jaw line, and down his throat to his collarbone._

_He did not fail to notice the slight tremor that seized Locksley as he did so._

"_Not for much longer."_

_Gisbourne ordered his men to leave the chapel and to patrol the perimeter. Once they were gone, Gisbourne focused his attention on Locksley again. Gisbourne shoved Locksley onto the stone floor and took out a dagger. He used the dagger to cut apart Locksley's leggings. With a booted foot, Gisbourne flipped the bound man onto his stomach and straddled his hips. Without further delay, Gisbourne pulled down his own leggings as far as he could and nudged Locksley's legs apart slightly with his knee. He placed his hands over Locksley's shoulders with a tight grip. Locksley's screams could not be heard outside of the chapel's stone walls._

* * *

Gisbourne awoke, Locksley's name escaping his lips. It was early morning; the sun was just barely up, leaving the room mostly dark. He sighed once, before getting out of bed. He was a bit more agitated than usual. Gisbourne was getting sick and tired of the increasingly arousing dreams he'd been having of the former lord of Locksley.

Gisbourne quickly dressed and ordered that his bedding be washed and fresh ones put on his bed, as he left the house. He decided that a ride would do him good. Fresh air was just the thing to clear his mind of those disgustingly disturbing dreams. He soon found himself in Sherwood Forest. He hoped he wouldn't run into the outlaws this time. Having a confrontation with Robin of Locksley was the last thing Gisbourne wanted at this particular moment.

Luck was not on Gisbourne's side that day, because not long after he thought that, Locksley's outlaws came out of the trees like rats. Locksley was among them.

"What do you want, Locksley?" asked Gisbourne, irritably.

Locksley was standing on a tree branch. The rest of the outlaws were standing on the ground in front of the tree, with Locksley standing above them like some lord of the trees. Gisbourne shook the thought out of his head.

"Funny, I was about ready to ask _you _that , Gisbourne," replied Locksley.

"I'm not here on business," said Gisbourne, "which is obvious, as I don't have my men with me."

"So, you're 'ere on pleasure, then?" asked the one called Allan A-Dale, with a laugh.

The others thought it was funny as well.

Gisbourne squashed down the thoughts that came up because of that phrase.

"I'm going on a leisurely ride," Gisbourne answered, "that is all."

"Well, as it so happens, so are we," said Locksley.

"I'm not tryin' to be funny," remarked Allan, "but we're not ridin', so we're actually havin' a leisurely _walk_."

"He's right about that," agreed Locksley's little servant.

* * *

A few days later, Gisbourne was at the Sheriff's castle in Nottingham. He was standing in front of a window, gazing out at the castle grounds.

"Don't you agree, Gisbourne?" asked the Sheriff.

Gisbourne turned his head to look at the Sheriff.

"What was that?" he asked, confusion clear on his face and voice.

"You weren't listening?" asked the Sheriff, not sounding pleased.

"I was...distracted," said Gisbourne.

"What I said was 'things have been oddly quiet. Locksley's been oddly quiet'," repeated the Sheriff.

There was silence in the room for a moment, before the Sheriff spoke again.

"Well?" he asked, sounding rather impatient.

"Well what?" asked Gisbourne, cluelessly.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, as he replied, "Don't you agree?"

"Quiet's good," answered Gisbourne, "I like quiet."

The Sheriff gave Gisbourne a look like he'd grown another head.

"Gisbourne, go and get more guards to patrol the castle grounds," said the Sheriff at last, "its _too_ quiet."

Gisbourne nodded and ran off in search of more guards.

* * *

Much, Robin, and Allan were fishing at a small stream running through the forest. Correction, they were _attempting_ to fish, with a few sticks, some strong thread and bent sewing needles. Well, at the moment, Much was trying to fish at one end of the stream. Allan and Robin were some distance away, splashing each other with the water. They'd given up trying to catch anything an hour beforehand. Much had given up yelling at them for scaring away the fish five minutes earlier. Now, he was sitting with his line in the water, watching Allan and the man he still called Master.

Robin was standing in the stream in his leggings and undershirt. The undershirt was completely soaked and clung to his body like a second skin. Allan wasn't wearing a shirt at all anymore, but Much wasn't really paying attention to him. '_Love' was a funny word_, Much decided. _You could love someone as a friend or like a brother or sister, but you could also __**really **__love someone. It was quite easy to misunderstand someone's meaning when hearing it used. _Much had proof of that. It happens to him all the time. He loved Robin, and not, as everyone assumed, the 'I love you as a friend or brother' love. He never corrected anyone on it, though. It was better if they thought the wrong one.

"Wonder what's up with Gisbourne lately," commented Allan, all of a sudden.

Robin shrugged, dodging Allan's latest spray of water.

"Dunno," he said, "he's probably up to no good."

"He seems rather…distracted lately," continued Allan, "like he's thinkin' on one thing and talkin' 'bout another."

Robin nodded, hitting Allan full in the face with a particularly large splash.

"Good observation, Allan," he replied, "Much, you've been quiet for awhile."

"What? What's happening?" asked Much, in confusion.

He had completely zoned out for the past five minutes.

Allan laughed, and Robin grinned a smile that never ceased to turn Much's brain to mush.

"We're talkin' 'bout Gisbourne," said Allan, "an' how strange he's bin actin' lately."

"Oh," said Much, "that."

He'd noticed that, too, and knew Gisbourne had something up his sleeve.

"No good is what I say to that," added Much, "none at all."

"Nicely put, Much," said Robin.

* * *

Gisbourne was dreaming about _him _again.

_He had just been visiting the Sheriff at the castle and was riding through Sherwood Forest on his way home again, when he happened upon Locksley._

"_Where are we headed, Gisbourne?" the outlaw asked._

"_Home," replied Gisbourne, shortly._

_He did __**not **__feel like making small talk with Locksley._

"_You're certainly in a hurry," continued Locksley, conversationally._

"_Because I want to get home," said Gisbourne, irritably._

_Locksley crossed his arms over his chest and stared._

"_**What**__?" Gisbourne asked._

_Locksley said nothing, he only continued to stare. Gisbourne dismounted and stood in front of Locksley. Locksley did not move._

"_What __**are **__you staring at?" Gisbourne demanded._

_When Locksley failed to respond, Gisbourne gave him a push. Locksley laughed._

"_Always so pushy, Gisbourne," he said._

_Gisbourne snarled in response._

"_I'm not in the mood for games, Locksley."_

"_Well, that's no fun," commented Locksley with a pout._

"_You want to see fun?" asked Gisbourne, angrily, "I'll give you 'fun'."_

_Gisbourne roughly shoved Locksley against a nearby tree and kept him in place by holding his shoulders. He soon slid his hands over to Locksley's chest. He kept one hand on his collar and moved the other one underneath the layers of clothes on his torso. Gisbourne slowly ran his hand down Locksley's chest til it reached the top of his leggings. This was __**not **__what Locksley had in mind, and tried to squirm out of Gisbourne's grip. When Gisbourne's lips met his, Locksley ceased his struggles, too shocked to do anything more._


	2. Denials and Revelations

**Chapter Two: Denials and Revelations**

Gisbourne awoke early the next morning and discovered that his bedding needed to be laundered-again. Gisbourne blamed the dreams on the house. Everything in the house had once belonged to Locksley; everything in the house had been _touched _by Locksley. No wonder he was having odd dreams about the man. That house was driving him insane.

Gisbourne was once again at the castle. He was staring out the window again and not listening to the Sheriff. The Sheriff snapped his fingers repeatedly to get his attention.

"Oh, what were you saying?" asked Gisbourne, once his mind had been brought back to the Sheriff's quarters.

"Let's see what it is that has you so profoundly captivated, Gisbourne, hmm?" said the Sheriff, sidling over to the window.

At first, he only saw Lady Marian talking to someone mostly obscured by a tree. A few seconds later, and the figure turned to leave. It was then that the Sheriff discovered his identity. He turned to face Gisbourne.

"_That _explains everything," he commented.

"What?" asked Gisbourne.

"No wonder you're so distracted, Gisbourne, when Hood is prancing around under my very window," said the Sheriff.

Gisbourne shook his head once.

"Not Locksley," he said with a snort, "I wasn't staring at _him_! It was Marian I was looking towards."

The Sheriff didn't believe him.

"Right, so, as I was saying earlier, tax time is quickly approaching, and I need you to ensure that the outlaw you were _not _gawking at two minutes ago, does not interfere," said the Sheriff.

"Of course," replied Gisbourne.

"What do you intend to do?" asked the Sheriff.

"I haven't decided, yet," said Gisbourne.

"Hmm," said the Sheriff, "maybe you could have a little...tumble...in the woods with Locksley?"

"I said I wasn't staring at Locksley," repeated Gisbourne, sullenly.

"You know you want to tup him," said the Sheriff, calmly, "you think about it everyday. That's why you never listen to me anymore. Don't deny it."

* * *

Gisbourne was on his way home that day, when he saw something that made him think he was dreaming. Locksley had been caught in one of his own traps! Gisbourne drew closer and dismounted his horse.

"Caught in one of your own traps, Locksley?" asked Gisbourne, with a smirk.

"No, I just decided this was a good day to hang from a tree by my ankles," said Locksley, grumpily.

Gisbourne snickered.

"That was brilliant," he said, sarcastically.

"Wasn't it?" replied Locksley, pretending to think Gisbourne had been complimenting him.

"Where's your men?" Gisbourne asked.

"On their way here," said Locksley, unconcerned.

This reminded Gisbourne of his dream from the night before. _No! Don't start thinking about that now! _Gisbourne silently pleaded to himself. Locksley's face was turning red from hanging upside down. He started to gently rock back and forth slightly whenever a breeze blew past. Gisbourne circled the other man, slowly. When he was directly behind Locksley, Gisbourne smacked his rear with a gloved hand. He hadn't been able to resist. _That's all. No more, _he told himself, coming back around to face Locksley. There was a slight frown on Locksley's face.

"What was that for?" he asked, in confusion.

"What was what for?" asked Gisbourne.

"You just smacked me," replied Locksley, "there must have been a reason for it."

Gisbourne stared at Locksley's mouth as he talked. He wanted to kiss those lips very very badly.

* * *

Robin stopped talking and noticed that Gisbourne was standing in front of him with a dazed look on his face, as though his mind was several leagues away.

"What are you thinking about, Gisbourne?" Robin asked. _As though he'd really tell me._

"About how _easy_ it would be to kill you here and now," said Gisbourne, taking out a dagger, "with you hanging from that tree, and being abandoned by your outlaw friends."

"They'll come," Robin said confidentally.

That dagger worried him a little, but he disliked that demented gleam in Gisbourne's dark eyes more.

* * *

Gisbourne drew closer to Locksley and hold the dagger against his throat. He didn't cut him immediately. He bent down and covered Locksley's lips with his own. Locksley's eyes grew wide in surprise. Gisbourne soon ended the kiss and straightened back up. Locksley's gang had just arrived at that point. Gisbourne sheathed his dagger, jumped back onto his horse and rode like the wind back to Locksley Manor.

* * *

Much cut Robin loose.

"How'd you get up like that?" he asked.

"I forgot the trap was there," said Robin.

Allan laughed.

"Should we go after him?" D'jaq asked, pointing in the direction Gisbourne had left in.

"Let him go," said Robin, quietly.

He briefly touched his lips with his hand, remembering the kiss the others had just missed seeing. He was still in shock over it and confused.

_Why had he done it? What reason was there?_

Robin never thought that Gisbourne had kissed him because he was having lustful feelings for him. It just didn't seem possible. _But why, then? _

"Master, are you alright?" asked Much, in concern.

"Yes, Much, I'm fine," replied Robin.


	3. Mind's Eye

**Chapter Three: Mind's Eye**

Much dreamed about Robin sometimes. They were nice dreams. They'd never ever happen in real life, but they were still very nice ones.

_Robin was Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon and Much had his Bonchurch. They were riding horses across the open country one afternoon. Robin was doing tricks and showing off. Much applauded and laughed. At last, they came to a stream. There, they dismounted their horses, and waded into the cool, clear water. Much accidentally flicked a few drops of water at Robin. Robin responded by flinging a handful of water at Much._

_This turned into a water fight, which led to a river wrestling match. Robin won, but Much didn't mind. They soon crawled out of the water, and laid down on the grass to dry in the sun._

"_This is a good day," Much commented to Robin._

"_A __**very **__good day," agreed Robin._

_Robin leaned over and kissed Much. Much kissed him back._

Much slept with a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

_Robin and Marian were getting married. It was a beautifully perfect day. Marian was beautiful. Well, she was __**always **__beautiful, but to Robin, she seemed even more so today._

"_I do," said Robin to the old and venerable priest. _

_The priest turned to Marian._

"_Marian, do you take this man, as your husband?" he asked._

"_I do," replied Marian._

"_Then, I now pronounce you-"_

_The church doors violently banging open interrupted the priest. It was now storming outside. Sir Guy of Gisbourne stood in the entry. He stormed down the aisle in a blur of black leather._

"_I object to this union!" he protested loudly._

_Gisbourne turned to Marian._

"_I love you," he said, quietly._

_Gisbourne embraced Marian in a tight hug and stabbed her in the belly with a dagger. She gasped and fell to the floor, dead. The little priest fainted._

"_Marian!" Robin cried, rushing to her side._

_He cradled her head in his arms and sobbed. He looked up, tears filling his light eyes._

"_How could you?" he demanded._

_Gisbourne shrugged._

"_She deserved it," he replied._

_Robin laid his cheek on Marian's head and cried some more._

"_Get up!" Gisbourne ordered, grabbing the back of Robin's tunic._

_He slammed Robin into the wall. The force of it left him rather dazed. He saw doubles of everything for a few minutes._

"_It's just you and me now, Locksley," the Gisbournes said._

_Robin did not reply, but stared sadly at the Marians lying in puddles of her own blood._

_Gisbourne ran a hand through Robin's short hair. Robin ducked his head out of the way._

"_Leave me alone, Gisbourne," he said._

"_Why should I?" asked Gisbourne, menacingly, "Marian's dead and I need __**someone **__to keep me company."_

_He softly stroked the side of Robin's face. Robin jerked his head to the side. Gisbourne grabbed either side of Robin's head and gave him a rough kiss._

* * *

When Robin awoke in the morning, he did not remember the dream. Gisbourne's recent behavior worried him deeply. Whatever the reason for Gisbourne's strange behavior was, Robin feared it couldn't end well. Whatever 'it' was.

* * *

Gisbourne's last encounter with Locksley worried him endlessly. Not only had he smacked Locksley's rear, he'd also_ kissed_ him. He had actually kissed the outlaw. He hadn't been able to restrain himself in that regard. That kiss had been better than any he'd ever dreamt about. Thinking about that one kiss caused Gisbourne to feel tension building between his legs. He'd have to relieve it before he left. He sighed as he sat on his bed. Now, he'd _have _to think about Locksley.

Gisbourne cleaned up, before going to the stable. He was going to visit Lady Marian at Knighton Hall. He longed to have dreams of her again. She's the prettiest woman in Nottingham and the surrounding area. He hoped she'd be able to help him stop thinking about Locksley. That was his plan: think more on Marian and less on Locksley. It was a good plan; short, simple, and to the point.

* * *

At Knighton Hall, Marian already had a visitor. Robin. He was perched on her window. She was seated in a chair near the window. A knock on the front door interrupted their conversation.

"Shh," Marian told Robin.

Sir Edward answered the door. It was Guy.

"Good day, Sir Edward," said Guy, "is Marian home?"

"Yes, she is," replied Edward, "would you care to come in?"

"Thank you," said Guy.

"Marian," called Edward, "you have a visitor."

"Hide," Marian told Robin, "I won't be gone long."

* * *

Gisbourne was seated at the former Sheriff's house, when Marian descended the stairs.

"Hello, Sir Guy," she said, "how good of you to visit."

"Marian, would you care to go on a walk?" he asked.

"A walk?" asked Marian.

"Yes. A walk," said Gisbourne, "with me."

"A walk would be nice," said Marian, "its such a lovely day."

Marian and Gisbourne took a walk around Sir Edward's property. (He didn't know that Robin was secretly following them.) The silence taht accompanied the pair was deafening. Marian spoke first.

"What is the nature of your visit, Sir Guy?" she asked, "not business, I hope."

"No, not business," replied Gisbourne, "yet, I wouldn't call it 'pleasure', either."

Marian was confused.

"Then, what brings you here, if neither business nor pleasure?" she asked.

Gisbourne sighed.

"A problem," he said.

* * *

"What sort of problem?" inquired Marian, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a personal problem, Marian," said Guy, "it has nothing to do with you. I just thought I could find help in talking to you."

"Oh," said Marian, "what can I do to help?"

"Nothing," said Guy, "just talk."

"What is this problem of yours?" asked Marian.

* * *

"Why do you want to know?" asked Gisbourne, suspiciously.

"Just curious," replied Marian, innocently.

"It's difficult to explain."

Gisbourne tried to weasel out of explaining.

"Start at the beginning," she gently urged.

"I've been having...disturbing dreams about...someone of my acquaintance," said Gisbourne, "I hate having these dreams, but they keep coming, anyway."

"That must be very frustrating," Marian sympathesized.

Gisbourne nodded.

"It is. And, that's not the worst of it," he added, "I've also started thinking about…this person in my waking thoughts."

"And, you think thinking about me will stop these unwelcome thoughts of yours?" asked Marian.

"I hope so," answered Gisbourne.


	4. Planning a Trap

**Chapter Four: Planning a Trap**

After Gisbourne had left, Robin came out of the bushes.

"I thought you were probably hiding in there," said Marian.

"Well, now I know why Gisbourne's been so preoccupied lately," said Robin.

"I wonder who he's been dreaming about," said Marian.

Robin shrugged.

"I pity whomever it is," he commented.

* * *

"Gisbourne, can you keep your thoughts out of Hood's pants and actually work on catching him?" demanded the Sheriff, irritably.

"I have been," said Gisbourne, "but nothing works!"

"Your incompetence never ceases to amaze me," replied the Sheriff, "its simple! You set up a trap in the forest, wait for Hood to take the bait, and then surround him with your men. And, then, you bring him here, so I can have his pretty little head on a pretty big spike!"

* * *

Gisbourne needed a trap for Locksley. He _could _always wait around for Locksley to trap _himself _again. His face burned as he remembered that incident. A rather _different _version of the encounter played in his head.

_Locksley was hanging upside down from the tree. The lower half of his torso was exposed. Gisbourne licked his lips as he stared at Locksley's flat stomach. 'Mmm,' he thought._

"_Caught in one of your own traps, Locksley?" asked Gisbourne, with a smirk._

"_No, I just decided this was a good day to hang from a tree by my ankles," said Locksley, grumpily._

_Gisbourne snickered._

"_That was brilliant," he said, sarcastically._

"_Wasn't it?" Locksley pretended like he thought Gisbourne complimenting him._

"_Where are your men?" Gisbourne asked._

"_On their way here," said Locksley, unconcerned._

_Gisbourne circled the other man slowly. When he was directly behind Locksley, Gisbourne reached out and grabbed one buttock with a quick and firm squeeze. When Gisbourne came around to face Locksley again, he noticed Locksley's frown._

"_What was that for?" he asked in obvious confusion._

"_What was what for?" asked Gisbourne._

"_You just grabbed my rear!" exclaimed Locksley._

"_So?" asked Gisbourne, with a slight shrug._

"_Well, there must have been a reason for it! Wasn't there?" replied the outlaw._

_Gisbourne wasn't listening to Locksley any longer. He was too busy picturing kissing him. _

_When Locksley noticed Gisbourne wasn't listening to him, he asked, "What are __**you **__thinking about, Gisbourne?"_

"_This," said Gisbourne, right before he kissed Locksley on the mouth._

_Locksley tried to fight Gisbourne off, but he was at a disadvantage, bound to the tree as he was._

Waiting for Locksley to capture himself again would take too much time, and the Sheriff wouldn't like that. He'd have to think some more and come up with a new plan.

* * *

Much noticed that Robin was slightly..._different_ since they cut him down from that tree the other day. He couldn't figure out why. He decided to ask him. Much found Robin using a tree for target practice. Much thought of how to bring up the subject.

"What is it, Much?" asked Robin, seeing Much standing close by out of the corner of his eye.

"Master, I've noticed that you haven't...been exactly yourself since you got caught in one of the traps," spoke Much, "is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Much," replied Robin, setting down his bow to look the other man in the eye.

"Then, what's going on?" asked Much.

Robin said nothing for several seconds, looking down at the arrow he was idly twirling in his hands.

"Master?"

Robin blew out a small puff of air out of his mouth that almost qualified as a sigh.

"Gisbourne. He-did something right before you arrived," he said, still staring at his hands.

Much's brow furrowed.

"What did he do?" he asked, cautiously.

This wasn't sounding good.

"He…kissed me."

"_What_?" Much thought he must have heard wrong.

"Gisbourne kissed me," said Robin, sounding none too happy.

"Where?"

"Where do you think, Much? On the mouth!"

"Why did he do that?" asked Much, sounding confused.

"That is precisely what I'm trying to figure out," said Robin, "it doesn't make any sense."

* * *


	5. Caged Robin

**Chapter Five: Caged Robin**

Gisbourne had come up with the perfect plan. He got all his men together and they left for Sherwood Forest with the necessary equipment. On the way, Gisbourne informed his men of his newest plan to capture Locksley.

They dug a pit in the ground and covered it with a layer of sticks and leaves. Now, they'd have to wait for Locksley to show up. They waited for an hour, before Locksley came into their line of sight. He was on foot and alone. Everything was perfect.

Gisbourne signaled his men. They prepared to chase Locksley on their horses. They chased him to the edge of the pit. Locksley fell into the pit. Gisbourne stepped over to the edge of the pit and looked down.

"Have a good trip, Locksley?" asked Gisbourne.

* * *

Robin frowned. He wasn't pleased at this turn of events.

"Get him out of the pit and tie his hands before his friends notice he's gone," Gisbourne ordered.

The men did as instructed and then Robin was knocked unconscious.

When Robin came to, the first thing he noticed was the room he was in was dimly lit by a few small candles. The second thing he noticed was that the walls and ceiling were hard-packed dirt, and his hands had been rebound behind his back and he was naked. This did not bode well.

"About time you woke up," drawled Gisbourne, from a darkened corner.

"Where am I?" demanded Robin.

"You're home," answered Gisbourne, smugly, "don't you recognize this room?"

* * *

Robin did. It was a secret room underground that only he and one servant knew the entrance to. And, now, apparently, Gisbourne did, too.

"What am I doing here?" asked Robin, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head, telling him to run away.

"The Sheriff wants me to bring you to the castle, so you can be executed," said Gisbourne, "but I've decided to have a little fun first."

As he talked, Gisbourne stared hungrily at Robin. Robin knew that look meant bad news for him.

* * *

Soon after that, the guards entered the chamber, and they were on him like a swarm of bees. There was resolution, tinged with anxiety, which soon turned to full fledged panic, as the intent of the assault was realized. Hands that had never learned sensitivity touched his body, gratifying obscene appetites. Scarred, calloused hands ran down his sides and several ham-fisted guards groped between his legs and up his thighs. Robin wanted to be sick. With sickening clarity, he realized the futileness of his struggles, as he fought off the mouths and flesh that feasted on him. When they had been sated, they had him tied to a table. Gisbourne approached the table. Robin noticed that Gisbourne had an erection; the leather pants looked painfully tight.

"That was quite a show, Locksley," said Gisbourne, his voice husky with desire, "much better than anything I've dreamed of."

Gisbourne slowly circled the table, occasionally gently brushing a hand over Robin's shoulder, down his arm, and across a thigh, before firmly settling onto one firm buttock. Robin's breathing hitched slightly at this. _No, _he thought with fear, _he cannot be planning to- _There was no mistaking the sound of leather being pulled down and dropped to the floor. Gisbourne gave a quiet sigh, as his erection was freed. Hands that had been insulated in leather gloves snaked around his waist and clamped firmly to his hips. Gisbourne leaned over Robin's torso. Gisbourne licked Robin's ear. Robin shuddered in revulsion.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Robin asked.

"You're my problem," replied Gisbourne," with your kissable lips and your fuckable body."

Gisbourne's breath was hot and heavy next to Robin's ear.

"You're sick," Robin retorted, bitterly.

Gisbourne ignored that. _Big surprise. _Gisbourne straddled Robin's hips. Panic seized Robin now. _No, _he thought, frantically, _oh God, no! Not this, not from __**him! **_

"No."

Robin opened his eyes. Was that him? Must have been, there was no one else there.

"What?" Gisbourne asked.

"I said 'no'," Robin repeated, louder this time, "I will not allow you to take me."

Gisbourne laughed harshly.

"You cannot stop me," said Gisbourne, "not tied to a table, such as you are. You're powerless to stop me."

And, without any further warning, Gisbourne plunged himself into Robin's already abused opening.


	6. Suffering

**Chapter Six: Suffering **

Robin could not help but scream as he was quite painfully entered by Gisbourne. He was certain he'd pass out from the pain alone, but sweet oblivion never claimed him. Behind him, Gisbourne grunted and moaned his pleasure as he plowed Robin like a cheap whore. He kissed the back of Robin's neck, across his shoulder and down his back. Robin gripped the table legs awkwardly with his hands, as Gisbourne began thrusting harder and faster. Blood soon began trickling down the backs of Robin's legs, the back table legs, and onto the earthen floor. Tears came to Robin's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Finally, Gisbourne cried his release, and exited Robin, who gave a sharp cry in return.

* * *

While Robin was noticing he was underneath Locksley Manor, Marian had arrived at the outlaws' camp.

"Have you seen Robin?" she asked.

"No," said Allan, "'e's supposed to with you."

"He never showed up at Knighton Hall," said Marian, "so I came here, thinking he might have changed his mind about visiting."

"He's not here," said Will.

"You don't suppose anything..._happened _to him, do you?" asked Much, starting to worry.

"Not bein' funny here, but this _is _Robin we're talkin' 'bout," said Allan.

No one seemed to know what he was getting at, so he plowed on.

"Well, 'e's like a walkin' target, a trouble attractor, with a 'catch me if you can' sign hangin' 'bove 'is 'ead, innit 'e? I mean, 'e's even got a bloody price on 'is pretty lil' 'ead o' 'is!"

"We get it, Allan," snapped Marian, in irritation, "wherever Robin goes, trouble is never far behind."

"Where do you reckon he could be?" asked Will, in his quiet way.

"Let's see," mused Allan, "who hates Robin most and 'as actually captured 'im before?"

"Sheriff," said John.

* * *

When Gisbourne and his men left, they did not untie Robin from the table. He had to spend the whole night in that same position. Once Robin was certain he was alone, he cried. He hurt and ached in almost every part of his body; especially _there. _It was a burning, searing pain he'd never felt before that day and hoped he'd never have to feel again. He knew it'd be likely to repeat itself much too soon.

At some point that evening, Robin came to an uncomfortable conclusion. He needed to pee. He tried to tell himself he couldn't while he was tied to the table, but it was impossible to hold it in until whenever Gisbourne decided to untie him.

When Gisbourne returned to the secret room the next day, he was instantly greeted with the smell of urine.

* * *

"What's happened?" asked Gisbourne, in mock concern, "did the little boy have an accident?"

"I think you might need to have your vision looked at, Gisbourne," replied Locksley, "I don't see any boys here!"

"You stink," Gisbourne commented, not being able to conjure up a better insult.

"Perhaps next time, you'll think twice before leaving me tied to a table all night," shot back Locksley.

"Perhaps I'll leave my men in here all day with you," said Gisbourne, "I'm sure they'd like that very much."

"_I _wouldn't," muttered Locksley, quietly.

"Too bad this isn't about what _you _want, Locksley," said Gisbourne, snidely.

"You've made that painfully obvious last night," said Locksley.

"Good."


	7. Questions

**Chapter Seven: Questions**

Gisbourne's men untied Robin from the table and laid him on the bed. His wrists and ankles were tied to the posts. The men left after that, and Robin was alone with Gisbourne, again.

"I dreamed about you last night, Locksley," said Gisbourne, taking off his gloves.

"I'm flattered," said Robin, flatly.

"I can show you what it was about," commented Gisbourne, as he shrugged off his jacket.

"I'd really rather you not," replied Robin, noticing Gisbourne was now bare from the waist up.

"Another time," decided Gisbourne.

* * *

Robin dreamed that night.

_Of hands and mouths and bodies surrounding him, on him, hurting him. He screamed at the intense pain growing beneath his belly and tried to get away from it, but there were too many of them. Loud moans of pleasure filled the air, as the men used his body to fulfill their twisted need. The smell of blood permeated the room. Robin could feel it. It ran thick down the backs of his legs to the floor and onto the men assaulting him. Their harsh laughs rang in his ears, as he begged for them to stop. But it wouldn't stop._

* * *

In Sherwood Forest, Marian and Robin's gang planned a trip to Nottingham Castle.

"Are you sure that's where Robin is?" asked Much.

"Yeah," said Allan, "where else would 'e be?"

"I don't know," said Much, "but we don't have any proof he's at the castle!"

"It's still a likely possibility, Much," said Will.

Much nodded slowly.

"You're right," he said.

Before they set out for Nottingham, Much pulled Marian aside.

"He was looking very forward to seeing you today, Marian," said Much, "its odd, him not showing up."

"He said that?" asked Marian, in surprise.

"Of course he didn't _say _it," said Much, "you know Robin."

They shared a look only they understood.

"I guess I do," she said.

"I hope he's someplace safe," said Much.

"Me, too."

* * *

Robin was in fact, as far from "safe" as he could possibly be. Gisbourne had left him to the mercy of his men-again. He almost preferred Gisbourne over this. At least, Gisbourne was just one man who was easily sated. This time, they had him pressed up against an earthen wall, taking turns rutting into him. Robin was so close to the wall, he could have hissed the dirt if he wanted, which he didn't. He wondered how long it'd be before the others tarted to worry. He wondered what Marian was doing. _Would **she** be worried that he never came? Would she ask after him at camp?_

* * *

Gisbourne had just told the Sheriff of his capture of Robin Hood. The Sheriff was pleased.

"Where is he?" he asked, curiously.

"Locksley. Under the house," replied Gisbourne.

"Why is he there?" asked the Sheriff, "and not here?"

"I'm taking your advice," said Gisbourne, smugly.

"What advice?" asked the Sheriff, failing to recall anything that remotely _sounded _like advice.

He didn't give advice; he gave demands. Gisbourne reiterated the Sheriff's many comments he'd made about Gisbourne and Locksley.

"Very well, Gisbourne, have your fun with Hood," answered the Sheriff, "but as soon as you are through with him, bring him to the castle. And, do _not _let him escape!"

"He can't escape," said Gisbourne, "its impossible."

"It better be," warned the Sheriff.

* * *


End file.
